<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>After all the time by MissLucifess</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23760280">After all the time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLucifess/pseuds/MissLucifess'>MissLucifess</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dead by Daylight (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Alpha David King, Alpha Jake Park, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cheating, F/M, M/M, Omega Dwight Fairfield, Omega Kate Denson, Short</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:27:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>959</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23760280</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLucifess/pseuds/MissLucifess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dwight knew that David, his long-term boyfriend, fucked Kate, the other omega.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dwight Fairfield/David King, Dwight Fairfield/Jake Park, Kate Denson/David King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>After all the time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A little sparkle - sorry, it's not that much but I'm working on some things right know and  I hope it's ok.<br/>I'm not a native speaker therefore it lacks and I'm really sorry for it.<br/>To sum it up, I only write fanfiction as a way to relax from my original works and my love to specific fandoms.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>1</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dwight knew that David, his long-term boyfriend</span>
  <span>, fucked Kate,</span>
  <span> the other omega. There was always another omega </span>
  <span>and he </span>
  <span>wasn’t in the mood anymore to pretend like society taught him.</span>
  <span> It wasn’t him who loved to little </span>
  <span>-, he gave all to him but got only as </span>
  <span>gift to be betrayed</span>
  <span>. Dwight wasn’t nice looking like the others, </span>
  <span>wasn’t the love interest for anyone but David who maybe saw in him a toy to break and to break </span>
  <span>because he wasn’t worth it.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Frank, guys, come on, I need to close the shop”</span>
  <span>, he never raised his voice, was always gentle to these troubled kids who liked to hang out at </span>
  <span>PizzaWhat</span>
  <span>, his next big </span>
  <span>mistake in his life. It wasn’t enough to be kicked in the back in your private life, no, </span>
  <span>his </span>
  <span>co-workers</span>
  <span> and his boss treated him like </span>
  <span>dirt under their finger nails. </span>
  <span>“You have school tomorrow! “</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Chill, dude, don’t break yourself</span>
  <span>. We are in our way, right, Joey? “</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dwight liked, especially, Frank because he treated him like a normal person. Not like a failure. </span>
  <span>He knew, he was one but still... The man liked to think somebody would give a fuck about him.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah, don’t panic, Dwight. </span>
  <span>You will have enough time to cuddle with your alpha. </span>
  <span>“</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He grimaced. “</span>
  <span>I’m only worried about you. There are bad people in the dark.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s sweet of you”, Susie, the youngest one of their self-called gang </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Legion </span>
  </em>
  <span>said and punched Joey. “</span>
  <span>You talk bullshit. Sorry, </span>
  <span>it’s way past his bed time.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the fuck, Susie?! “</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dwight chuckled. </span>
  <span>He put out his heavy mobile phone, so heavy, </span>
  <span>because he wasn’t sure what was right anymore. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You said, you love me. Why did you lie to me?</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The bitter truth was </span>
  <span>that the omega tolerated it far longer, </span>
  <span>that, after all, Kate was his close friend and he </span>
  <span>introduced them on a camping trip together.</span>
  
</p>
<p><span>He remembered how much they </span><span>drank that summer night; </span><span>he, in his drunken state</span><span>, </span><span>slipped in </span><span>a sleep-like</span><span> condition,</span> <span>his sight</span><span> was like a </span><span>transparent</span><span> curtain</span><span> and he wasn’t sure if it was true what he saw. </span><span>Pretty, naked Kate, his childhood friend, one of his most trusted humans in his whole life, </span><span>kissed his David like it was her way to breath. </span><span>And his man</span> <span>gave the same back to her, </span><span>sucked her </span><span>beasts, touched the blonde’s </span><span>body...And Kate rode him like </span><span>a horse from her family farm, so energetic and loud, both of them. Like they didn’t </span><span>care</span><span> about </span><span>Dwight and he felt like </span><span>a</span><span> intruder </span><span>in this act of hotness and </span><span>pleasure.</span><span> The </span><span>noises of moans, of hot </span><span>meat against a </span><span>butt,...</span><span> The different </span><span>poses... He saw everything and said nothing to them or his other friends... And </span><em><span>they </span></em><span>acted like everything was fine like nobody broke a relationship of</span><span> two months or nearly 15 years. </span></p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck, babe.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Please, Alpha, knot me, breed me, I’m so ready for you.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You look so fucking hot, I wanted </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>to</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> ruin your</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> tight pussy, extra made for my big </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>cock. </span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Dwight, can’t you see that I’m not in the mood? </span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <span>Jake</span>
  </b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Still up for today?</span>
    <span> I thought about you all day – my sister-in-law said I looked extra fucked up today and maybe, I’m a little bit nervous. </span>
    <span>You know me, always better in texting than in person.</span>
    
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <span>You</span>
  </b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>:) </span>
    <span>You can’t look </span>
    <span>uglier than me, so, I’m not sure why you want</span>
    <span>...</span>
  </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p><span>He sent it </span><span>accidently</span> <span>after the kids yelled at him to pay them attention and </span><span>he </span><em><span>pssted</span></em><span> them because </span><span>suddenly </span><span>there were his favourite song </span><span>playing. He went to the kitchen, naturally alone because of the poor management </span><span>and hoped his last guests found quietly the</span><span> exit.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Yes? “</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dwight, babe,</span>
  <span> sorry, I can’t make it today, there is too much fucking work left by my shitty </span>
  <span>old m</span>
  <span>an.</span>
  <span>”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe David thought he was really dumb because he heard how breathless his </span>
  <span>mate was, that </span>
  <span>there </span>
  <span>was</span>
  <span> a </span>
  <span>voice in a background that there shouldn’t be, </span>
  <span>that he heard a train, a clear </span>
  <span>hint where his Alpha was.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Of course,</span>
  <span> not in his office building.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>There was no shame. Nothing.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dwight laughed. “</span>
  <span>Oh geez, </span>
  <span>what did you do again to make him that angry? “</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know, trust me” answered the liar, his </span>
  <span>performance perfectly, easy for him because he thought, Dwight was a naive moron.</span>
  <span> “</span>
  <span>But, please go to bed, I will be there later, I don’t know how long it will take.”</span>
  
</p>
<p><em><span>But you won’t be there the whole night because there is too much work to do and you father is always on your back...</span></em><span>The same old tale </span><span>–</span> <span>classic, really classic. Dwight didn’t cry about it anymore after the tenth</span><span> time because there was no sense to do such a dumb thing.</span><span> David forgot about the three other </span><span>anniversaries </span><span>as well. </span></p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>But don’t work </span>
  <span>too</span>
  <span> hard,</span>
  <span> David, it isn’t healthy. </span>
  <span>“</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>David laughed heavily like it was </span>
  <span>an</span>
  <span> inside joke. “Don’t worry, </span>
  <span>Dwightyboi</span>
  <span>, </span>
  <span>I like it hard and ruthless. “</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <span>Jake</span>
  </b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>I </span>
    <span>love you, Dwight, regardless of what you may think about yourself.</span>
    
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Dwight? “</span>
  <span>, the </span>
  <span>irritated </span>
  <span>voice clearly belonged to</span>
  <span> the man that called him, that hurt him more than anything.</span>
  
</p>
<p><span>“Sorry,</span> <span>I thought about something... What did you say? “ </span></p>
<p>
  <b>
    <span>You</span>
  </b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>After all this time? </span>
    
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are a moron, sometimes, darling. I just said, we could </span>
  <span>watch this new movie</span>
  <span>, </span>
  <span>that you talked so much about</span>
  <span>, </span>
  <span>tomorrow</span>
  <span>? We could ask Kate if she wants to join too.” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <span>Jake </span>
  </b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Silly, I know, but I was so </span>
    <span>lucky to found you again... How </span>
    <span>could I </span>
    <span>lose</span>
    <span> you again? </span>
    
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good idea, I suppose </span>
  <span>you </span>
  <span>aren’t</span>
  <span> against it if I invite another person, too?</span>
  <span>” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Your friend Meg? “ </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>No, it’s a really old friend of mine... I think </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>will like him very much. “</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Jake is this lost sweetheart in every story that will meet the cheating victim (Dwight) and shows him how true love works or something like that. David is the guy that wants both treats but left behind his mistress because it was only her body. And Kate is guilty but David more because he is in the relationship with Dwight and not her (but low because childhood friends).<br/>I would say, Frank hast a little crush on him and Julie would like to fuck Kate but falls in love with Meg (the last part with Julie is my night writing, so don't pay attention to it).<br/>I don't know if someone would like a continuation, write me if you like it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>